deepolisfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
A list of items in the world of Deepolis (Earth). Order of items is on an on-creation basis. Commodities A list of the commodities available in Deepolis. Trade Commodities (Sell/Buy) thanks to SneakyGun of Deepolis Forums. Equipment The equipment of Deepolis, these go inside your Submarine. Sensors Extras Nanogens Sonic Ammunition Torpedoes Decoys Naval Mines Depth Charges Sonic Cannons Hulls Turbines Submarines Information on the vehicles you ride in Deepolis. Nauten Seal The starter ship of the Nauts. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Warmaran SX The basic combat sub for elite admirals. Stats are as following: Poseidon X All-terrain sub for cadets. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Patron Shadow sub, or "Balanced" sub. Stats are as following: Omikron Combat Sub, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Manticore Merchant sub, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Patron X Shadow sub for commanders, or "Balanced" sub. Stats are as following: Omikron X Combat Sub for commanders, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Manticore X Merchant sub for commanders, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Warmaran Elite combat sub for commanders, has a larger EVERYTHING. Stats are as following: Scion Lorelei The starter ship of the Scion. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Leviathan SX The basic combat sub for elite admirals. Stats are as following: Lorelei X All-terrain sub for cadets. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Phoenix Shadow sub, or the "Balanced" sub. Stats are as following: Merkur Merchant sub, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Omega Combat sub, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Phoenix X Shadow sub for commanders, or the "Balanced" sub. Stats are as following: Merkur X Merchant sub for commanders, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Omega X Combat sub for commanders, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Leviathan Elite Combat Sub for commanders, has more EVERYTHING. Stats are as following: Jafnhar Ragnarok The starter ship of the Jafnhar. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Diablo SX The basic combat sub for elite admirals. Stats are as following: Ragnarok X All-terrain sub for cadets. Stats are as following: Repairs are free. Tiamat Shadow sub, or the "Balanced" sub. Stats are as following: Tydeus Merchant sub, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Ifrit Combat sub, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Tiamat X Shadow sub for commanders, also the "Balanced" sub.. Stats are as following: Tydeus X Merchant sub for commanders, has a larger cargo. Stats are as following: Ifrit X Combat sub for commanders, has more Hull, Sonic Cannon, and Turbine slots. Stats are as following: Diabolo Elite combat sub for commanders, has higher EVERYTHING. Stats are as following: Various Hidden Items These WONDERFUL pictures I found of items not made yet of ages past. And some new ones. Possibly for when the staff or users get ideas. Well I sure made a booboo. Looks like these were the items of the other races. What was left of the booboo removal has been left below Hidden Sonic Ammunition This is what came after the "Elite Photon Ammunition" This is what came after the "Lava Ammunition" Hidden Nanogens Right after Level II Elite Nanogens Hidden Sonic Cannon(s) Between Hunting and Combat Between Combat and Battle And the Nauts have a TON of hidden cannons Hidden Armor Plating After Elite Hull After Elite Plates After Elite Shield Hidden Turbines Not as much as I'd like.